


Like dancing for Rain but dancing for Candy

by ShadeboundFenrir



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M, being forced to go to event sucks, davekat is not main focus but still prominent and adorable i gues, passive agressive dancing, this is old don't judge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-31
Updated: 2016-05-31
Packaged: 2018-07-11 06:58:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7034686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadeboundFenrir/pseuds/ShadeboundFenrir
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>First fanfic ever that I posted months ago on Tumblr. John is forced to accompany his father to a Betty Crocker event and meets a girl with red glasses.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like dancing for Rain but dancing for Candy

Your name is JOHN EGBERT and you’d rather be anywhere else.

It was a bright sunny day when your father, an accountant for Betty Crocker, received invitations for this event to celebrate some kind of milestone. It was ideally meant to be him and his “special one” but… sometimes things don’t work out.

And so, on this horrendous cloudy day that feels like it could rain at any moment, you’re standing by the food stand, miles away from home, surviving on nothing but Gushers while the other attendants dance around like maniacs.

When you turned 13 you found out they were made by Betty Crocker and thought nothing in life would ever be okay again, but you two have an “agreement”. They’re your inside men, their loyalty belongs only to you.

You check your watch. It’s been 30 minutes.

Your friend Dave lives around here and so you told him that you two could meet up so he could save from the horrors of Betty Crocker but he hasn’t shown up. Yet. You still have hope. He said he might come with friends so they’re probably having issues sneaking in uninvited.

You sip some soda and you spot a guy with blonde hair and dark sunglasses that look awfully like his, but he’s dancing with another dude with a ridiculous turtleneck sweater. Definitely not Dave. Dave isn’t gay. Not that you know at least.

“May I have your attention, please?”

A woman’s voice is heard through the speakers. You look for the stage where she must be standing and listen cautiously. What is the Batterwitch planning?

She proceeds to talk about the accomplishments of the company, she thanks everyone for coming and ends with an announcement.

“Seeing as there are so many dance enthusiast enjoying the music we will now hold a dance competition in pairs! Winners win a month’s worth of…”

You almost stop paying attention, not caring about the products they could offer. Almost.

“Limited Edition Cherry & Blueberry Gushers with Liquid Filling!”

Oh my god. That sounds like the best thing ever. You love blueberries. They’re blue and, everyone knows, blue is your favorite color. You used to say it wasn’t like that but since people started associating you with the color blue it kind of grew on you.

You’re not sure about the cherries. It depends on whether they’re sour or not. But for now one thing is clear.

“Oh my god, I want those candies.”

It sounds echoed and it confuses you, until you realize a person next to you said the same thing at the same time.

You look at each other.

You are greeted by deep red glasses. Wow, what?

It startled you a bit so you step back and look better. Not in a creepy way, what are you saying.

This person, erm, she it seems… really likes red. Woah, there’s much red. Red glasses, reddish hair, red hoodie, not her pants, but her shoes are red too.

You’d laugh but… there’s reason behind the “blue” thing. Haha…

She notices your silence (oh shit) and starts cackling. Oh shit.

“Ah. Shit…” You mumble. She seems to hear it, how the fuck did she hear it, and grins. You’re fucked. Now you’d really prefer to be somewhere else. Preferably 10 meters under the ground.

“Well, well. What do we have here? Did our mutual interest in the prize give you the idea that this was some sort of fated meeting? Ha! What a nerd.”

It actually kind of did. Dammit. She’s a bitch, curse your luck. You’d walk away but the way she quickly dismissed you pissed you off.

“Well, excuuse me for staring. The way you’re dressed is practically screaming for attention!”

That should do the trick- ah shit you’re the same. Noooooo, you forgot!

You hang your head in defeat and wait for the shaming. But it doesn’t happen. Actually, she looks confused. Did she not notice? She must be waiting for you to admit it, god dammit. If you’re going down, you’re going down like a man.

“Fine! I’m the same, I know, but with blue and anyone with eyes could notice and I suck. Happy?”

She looks surprised for a brief moment but then.

“Anyone with eyes? Wow, that’s so disrespectful.”

What? What did you do!? As you wonder what your possible mistake was, she raises her hand to her face and lifts her glasses.

“I’m blind, you dick.”

Her eyes are pale blue. (They’re a little mesmerizing and you feel bad for staring.)

What the hell? Blind people usually have canes or dogs. And how the hell is she going around in this poor excuse of a party that isn’t even supposed to be a party.

You look around her and spot the cane leaning against the table, near some mini cakes with cherries on top. Ah, if only you had seen it before. But she seems to be alone and it makes you a little worried.

“I’m so sorry I didn’t… a-are you alone?”

She grins, satisfied with your reaction. Daaaammiiiiit.

“I came with some friends but two of them decided to go dance like love struck dorks and my best friend went who knows where because crowds make her want to stand out. Usually in bad ways. Thanks for the apology but you made me feel bad so I hope you make up for it.”

Ugh, she’s playing with your guilt.

“Um, I don’t think there’s anything I can do for you…”

“You can help me get the candy prize.”

“W-what? You want me to dance with you??”

“Yes, nerd. Did you even listen? They’re limited edition and I fucking love cherries. So basically ‘Oh my god. I want those candies.’ But everyone ditched me and I’m blind.”

“Okay, fine. Just stop calling me nerd. My name is John. John Egbert.”

She grins when she hears your name and you wonder why.

“Alright, John Nerdbert. I’m Terezi Pyrope.”

Damn it all.

“So John…”

“…'Shut up and dance with me’?”

“Oh. My god. You ARE the biggest nerd. Unbelievable.”

She takes her cane and folds it. (You didn’t know they where fold-able, wow.) And puts her hand in your general direction.

“Come on, let’s go.”

Oh no. She’s asking you to lead her by the hand and even thought she’s a weirdo and a jerk she’s really nice looking and you might start freaking out.

You take her hand and start walking towards the center area while trying to keep a straight face.

You find yourselves surrounded by couples, most of them acting really lovey dovey and rainbow vomit inducing. The lady makes periodic announcements to remind people of the contest. Then there’s the two of you. Awkwardly standing without even touching each other and you really hope they don’t play one of those slow romantics. That would kill you.

Then it starts with a tango. Then kind that has couples pressed against each other making strong steps and throwing each other around. You want to be buried 20 meters underground, not 10. Someone could still find you drowning in regret at 10.

She puts her hand on your shoulder and you shakily place yours on her waist and put your other hands together. You take two step and she trips you. She trips you while smiling and you have no idea how she did that because she’s blind but it was on purpose. She spins you like you were the lady and holds you in the end position while the until-now forgotten audience laughs. At you. And then. You get mad. You get pissed. You get angry. Because she’s making fun of you, because you’re stuck in her grasp, because you wish she wasn’t a bitch because she’s really good looking and because you can hear the rain falling outside and you fucking CALLED it when you got here.

You force yourself away from her and when your hands are barely touching you pull hard. Don’t let anyone tell you that you don’t know how to dance because you have seen it in the movies. She lets out a little scream and you catch her. You let her fall slowly to the ground and stop before she does. Not a difficult feat since you’ve been told you have a lot of mangrit. Must be because you tend to mess around with an old sledgehammer sometimes.

Her look of surprise and a little fear is the best thing that’s happened since you got here. Then she gives you this look that make your blood go cold and your skin start burning. Like you’ve awakened a sleeping dragon while trying to steal from it’s hoard. But you have a sword (Hammer, you’d prefer a hammer but it’s for the sake of the metaphor.)  and it’s all you need to face it.

* * *

Your name is DAVE STRIDER and you forgot why you even came to this event.

The second you walked in there was a bunch of people dancing with each other and Karkat started making this face like he really wanted to join because he’s a sap. Which he constantly denied while you took him to dance so you two could thrash the dance floor. More like he just moved to the beat while laughing at your ironically bad dancing. You’ve the tunes but not the moves.

You two are now standing next to the food. Seeing the cherry cakes close to extinction reminds you that you came here with Terezi Pyrope and Vriska Serket and wonder what they’re doing. Then you see the Gushers and…

“Oh shit, right! John!”

“Hmph?”

Karkat, who was midway biting down a muffin, looks at you confused and then with disbelief.

“Don’t say it, bro. I know.”

“You seriously fucking forgot??”

He’s about to start laughing, but then you notice a massive increase in the density of the people and laughter… must be the dance competition thing. Karkat turns around to look as well.

“Let’s give the cherry cakes some time to recover from hurricane Pyrope and see what’s going on.”

You make your way to the gathering and begin to push people apart to get to the front with Karkat following closely behind you. Then you finally  get to your destination.

…  
What the fuck.

Like a gale of wind, Terezi Pyrope and John Egbert sweep across the floor. You don’t even know how. Or, most importantly, why. Upon closer inspection, they’re not even dancing. The fucking idiots are doing nothing but trip each other into some sort of awkward and incredibly tense excuse of a dance. They’re not even competing against the other couples, they’re competing against EACH OTHER for fuck’s sake.

“What the FUCK?!”

Your thoughts exactly, Karkat. He looks at you for some sort of explanation and you just shake your head. Several of the couples have been disqualified just because they were so utterly shocked by the mess in front of, the two of them might actually win just because it’s so terrible. You hear a familiar voice, telling people to “get out of my way” and then, the spiderbitch makes her appearance. She just takes in the scene and starts laughing like a maniac.

“Terezi, oh my god!!!!!!!! This is the best thing ever!!!!!!!!”

You feel bad that you’ve begun feeling the exclamations when she speaks. “You’ll get used to it.” they say.

Meanwhile two more couples have lost, three left. And in less than ten minutes it’s only Team Randoms and Team I-Think-They-Did-This-Because-They-Really-Wanted-Those-Candies-Wtf. Then they trip each other at the same time, there’s a mess of limbs and a few complaints. And then, they’re back on their feet and with the most ridiculous hero pose ever, you don’t even how the hell that’s possible. Neither does the other couple who are now both sitting on the floor because they thought they had won. And then there’s the familiar cackling, accompanied by the less grating laughter of your best bro. Looking to your sides Karkat’s jaw has fallen so low it’s having a chat with the dinosaurs and Vriska is not even breathing. You… you’re not sure what to feel about this. You just hope John forgot you were supposed to meet up and Terezi has forgotten that you kind of ditched her and Vriska… and then Vriska probably ditched her as well.

The crowds is equally shocked, there’s whispering and confusion. No one really knows what happens now. Then the lady steps into the stage and clear her throat on the mic,then she begins speaking while constantly stuttering because who wouldn’t after what just happened. You don’t care much for the official announcement so you just make a gesture at John to meet you at the food section, he seems confused at your presence and then becomes angry, but you’re already gone. You pull at Karkat’s sleeve so that you two make your way out of the people forest and return to the food stand, Vriska can do whatever she wants.

“Dave. Dave what the f-”

“I have no idea, Karkat. Let’s just wait until we can listen to the full story.”

And soon enough they’re walking over. John is casually leading her by the hand to avoid the massive amount of people that are just staring without being able to say anything. Really. How did this happen. They get to where you are and Terezi is about to start talking when Vriska just comes running and grabs her by the arm and dragging her away before you can hear what happened. Terezi waves at John and then she and Vriska are gone. You look at John.

“John. How the hell?”

“Oh man, I don’t even know. Was she one of your friends? She’s insane!” he looks at Karkat “Oh hey. Are you another of Dave’s friends? I’m John, nice to meet you.”

“O-oh. I’m Karkat. I’m Dave’s…”

Dude, watch out. Not yet.

“You’re Dave’s… boyfriend, right?

John looks at you for confirmation but you just make the greatest "Oh Shit” face in all of Paradox Space.


End file.
